


Distraction

by Claireybo128



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireybo128/pseuds/Claireybo128
Summary: Sherlock is in a funk.





	Distraction

“Damn it!!!” Sherlock banged his hands down on the table top, causing all the bottles to wobble and crash together. He massaged his temples and his feet began tapped on the floor with agitation. 

“Jesus, Sherlock” John exclaimed, fairly jumping out his skin. “What is it now?”

“It’s not any of them John” John rolled his eyes and picked up his paper again,

“Still not any of them you mean, Sherlock you’ve checked all those samples already, just admit it, you were wrong”

“Absolutely not, I’m doing it again” Sherlock snapped back and began emptying all the bottles.

John took a deep breath in, exhaled slowly, folded his paper and stood up. He took a moment to observe Sherlock, this had gone on too long, he was obsessing over nothing, he needed to relax.

After a moments thought, John strolled over to the frantic Sherlock, who was preoccupied refilling tiny vials with some liquid. He stood still, waiting, while Sherlock continued.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock queried with an air of disinterest. John placed both hands on the back of Sherlock’s chair, causing him to frown, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop his work.

“Right that’s it” said John and at that he reached his hands down to Sherlock’s waist, dug in his fingers and thumbs on both sides and began furiously tickling him.

“Jaaaaaaawwwnn, stop it!! Sherlock bellowed, his body instantly creasing in two, desperately trying to wriggle out of Johns grip.

“Nope, not till you surrender”

“John..... I’m busy.....I...I... stop it!!!”

“Never!!!!” shouted John, enjoying himself immensely, Sherlock was busy trying to remove Johns hands from his middle, making John smile, he never could get away.

Sherlock had stood up now, the fight was on and his height could give him an advantage but John deftly swung his leg around the back of Sherlock’s. He leaned towards Sherlock, still tickling, and pushed him back.

“John, John.....no....argh!!!” Sherlock said in between bouts of giggling, John had him down on the floor now, straddling him. He pinned both Sherlock’s hands down with one of his, still managing to torment him with the other.

“Do you give up?” John offered. Sherlock could hardly breathe let alone talk so John ceased his attack momentarily.

“John” Sherlock panted, “Jesus Christ, John, I need to..”

“Ah!!!!” John raised his eyebrow and a clawed hand above Sherlock’s head, who put his arms up in surrender, his cheeks now flushed with the exertion and a smile on his face.

“Alright John, you win” Sherlock conceded. John beamed and dropped forward so his hands were either side of Sherlock’s head.

“What do I win?” He asked cheekily before leaning in and pausing about half an inch from Sherlock’s lips.

“My attention” Sherlock drawled, beginning to breathe deeper for a different reason this time. He raised his head and met Johns mouth with his, licking at his lips in an open mouth kiss.

“Ah! mission accomplished” thought John as he smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
